Hanya Aku
by AsaManis TomatCeri
Summary: Kau hanya mencintaiku. Hanya aku... Kau bisa mengartikan tatapanku kan, Sakura?/ Soft Lemon/ RnR?


**Setelah selesai hiatus, saya rindu ffn, huhuhu~ Oke, ini fic sebenernya republish, soalnya ada yang aku tambahin sedikit adegannya. Untuk fic aku yang lain, masih dalam proses, insya Allah secepatnya :')**

**Happy reading~**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kupeluk erat tubuhmu yang selalu ingin kumiliki... Kau hanya diam, tapi sesekali membalas pelukanku meski aku tahu ada rasa enggan dalam hatimu. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya, karena yang terpenting sekarang aku ingin merasakan kehangatanmu.

"Sasuke-kun..."

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Dari suaramu pun aku tahu jika sekarang ini kau tengah menangis. Jika boleh jujur, aku sangat muak dengan itu. Karena kau pasti mengerti, air matamu hanya sia-sia saja. Berapa kalipun kau menangis, tak akan ada yang berubah. Maka aku memilih untuk diam.

**.**

**a SasuSaku Fanfic by AsaManis TomatCeri**

**.**

Kukecup perlahan keningmu, menikmati setiap wewangian yang mengguar dari poni merah jambu itu. Kau masih tidak keberatan, karena aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku. Lalu kenapa kau masih membohongi dirimu sendiri? Kau memang hanya mencintaiku kan? Hanya aku... Hanya aku yang boleh ada di hatimu. Hanya aku yang boleh mendapat cinta tulusmu. Hanya aku... Hanya aku...

**.**

**Hanya Aku**

**Soft lemon fic for my BFF, Anggi and Beni.**

**WARNING :OOC maybe, typo, feel kurang dapet, etc.**

**And if you don't like, klik 'back', please.**

**.**

Perlahan kau lepaskan pelukanku, kurasakan kedua tangan halusmu menyentuh pipiku. "Sasuke-kun..." panggilmu untuk yang kesekian kalinya, maka kali ini kubuka mataku, menjawabmu dengan tatapan mataku. Aku yakin kau mengerti arti tatapanku.

Jangan. Jangan menangis, Sakura. Aku memang tidak bisa mengatakannya, tapi aku yakin kau bisa mengartikannya kan? Karena kau begitu mengenal diriku. Kueratkan lagi lingkaran tanganku di pinggangmu, ingin rasanya kuhentikan waktu. Agar kita selalu bersama. Hanya ada diriku yang bersamamu. Ruangan yang gelap ini selalu menemani kita di setiap kali kita bertemu di sini. Setiap kali kita akan menautkan jari-jemari kita. Setiap kali aku akan membawamu ke dalam dosa yang lebih dalam...

Dengan sentuhan lembut, kubelai bahu mungilmu yang sudah polos tanpa busana, begitupun jemari lentikmu yang kurasakan berada di pundakku, mencoba memelukku sekuat tenaga. Ingin aku menculikmu sekarang juga, tapi tidak bisa. Bukan karena aku tak sanggup, karena apapun pasti aku lakukan. Tapi karena memang tidak bisa. Benar-benar sudah tidak bisa.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun... Aku menyesal..."

Akulah yang menyesal, Sakura. Menyesal karena diriku baru menyadari jika aku tak bisa tanpamu. Jika pada akhirnya... Semua telah terjadi.

Kurebahkan tubuhmu di atas ranjang yang sudah sering kita tempati untuk berbuat hina. Sangat hati-hati kurebahkan tubuhmu karena tak ada niatku untuk menyakitimu. Walaupun malam ini begitu dingin, tapi kamar yang hanya bermandikan sinar bulan ini terasa begitu hangat. Tentu saja, itu karena kita bersama. Hanya aku yang bisa menghangatkanmu. Iya kan?

Lama kita saling menatap. Sinar matamu masih sama, klorofir itu masih menunjukkan bahwa kau memang tak ingin berpisah denganku. Hey, kau bisa melihat arti tatapanku kan? Mungkin orang lain berfikir tatapan kosongku ini hanya tatapan yang penuh kegelapan tanpa setitikpun cinta, tapi aku yakin kau selalu mengerti aku. Kau bisa membaca semua yang tersirat di mataku.

Sudah cukup, aku tak akan peduli pada air matamu yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Meski kau ingin aku melepaskanmu sekarang, aku tak akan melepaskanmu.

"Nnnh..." desah tertahanmu begitu aku mulai mengecup lehermu. Semakin dalam, semakin desahmu keluar. Simfoni terindah yang selalu akan kuingat. Maka aku mulai memanjakanmu. Memanjakanmu dengan segala sentuhanku yang tak pernah kau tolak. Dan sejurus kemudian, tubuhku menyatu dengan tubuhmu. Ya, tubuh kita saling menyatu. Kau bisa merasakan tubuhku kan, Sakura? Mungkin harusnya cukup saat dulu aku telah memiliki kesucianmu, tapi nyatanya, hingga detik ini aku masih selalu ingin merasakannya bersamamu. Dengan suasana yang sama, malam hari.

Aku mulai permainan ini, menjelajah dosa yang disebut surga dunia. Kulakukan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya aku melakukannya denganmu, dengan lembut agar kau dapat mengingat permainan ini baik-baik.

"Aaah..."

Keluarkanlah, Sakura. Keluarkan nada-nada itu, karena aku tahu kau menahannya. "Sasuke-kun... haaa... Aku... sangat mencintaimu... Ahhh..."

"..."

Aku bergeming. Tak jarang kau merasa sedih tatkala aku tak menjawabmu. Tapi tanpa kujawab kau sudah tahu, aku lebih mencintaimu. Sangat.

Hanya ada suara desahmu, deru nafasku, dan suara ranjang yang berdecit tiap gesekkan yang kita buat semakin cepat. Semakin cepat hingga mencapai puncaknya, membuatku jatuh dalam pelukmu tepatnya di atas tubuhmu, membanjiri sprei dengan peluh kita. Peluk aku lebih erat, Sakura. Lebih erat lagi agar aku yakin kau bahagia.

Karena selanjutnya hanya ada tangis, suara isakanmu yang memilukan dan kata 'jangan pergi' dengan pelukanmu yang selalu terjadi tiap kali kita akan berpisah. Tapi aku yakin setelah ini kau bisa sendiri. Walau aku harus meninggalkanmu yang tenggelam dalam lautan ini, aku yakin kau bisa menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri. Karena pada dasarnya kau adalah wanita yang kuat. Karena semua percuma. Karena takdir mengatakan jika kau bukan milikku sepenuhnya. Meskipun kita saling memiliki, kita sama-sama tahu apa takdir yang sudah ditentukan.

Percayalah, aku akan terus hadir lagi. Menyelinap ke dalam kamarmu yang tak ada siapapun. Ketika kau hanya sendirian tak ada yang menemani. Karena ini adalah pilihan orangtuamu, dan tak akan bisa diganggu gugat.

Kau adalah istri dari sahabatku, Uzumaki Naruto. Dan itu takkan berubah.

Mungkin suatu hari nanti, anakku yang ada dalam kandunganmu itu yang akan menjawabnya untuk mempersatukan kita. Menjawab siapa sebenarnya yang paling mencintaimu dan yang paling kau cintai. Yaitu aku. Hanya aku.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**HAPPY WEDDING untuk sahabat dekatku, Anggi dan Beni. Selamat menempuh hidup baru dan bahagia. Gak kerasa, ya. Rasanya baru kemarin kita pedekate ama anak kampus sebelah. :')**

**Ini fic hadiah yang kamu minta, maaf gaje n lebay be-ge-te.**

**Jadi intinya, Saku itu dijodohin sama orangtuanya. Dan keegoisan Sasu itu adalah selalu ingin bersama Saku walau tak diucapkan dengan kata-kata (kayak aslinya). Hoooo~ minna, aku harap maklum dengan ide gagal ini dan juga soft lemonnya gak oke. *pundung* Fell gak dapet, tidak dipahami, tapi untuk flamer pasti mengerti dengan warning di atas. Arigatou~**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
